


See You

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implicit romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marga tidak dapat tidur malam ini. Dan siapa sangka, dia akan mendengar percakapan antara dua penolongnya? Sphinti + Marga. Untuk challenge #Kalimatmemotivasi</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Semi-BL, OOC, Canon, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, diikutkan pada challenge 'Kalimat Memotivasi'.**

.

…*…

.

Gadis mungil itu tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Makan malamnya yang kelewat banyak membuat perutnya terasa tidak enak. Dikuceknya mata, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, hendak mengadu pada kakak yang biasa tidur di sampingnya. Aneh, tak ada siapapun di sana.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit linglung, gadis berkucir dua itu turun dari ranjang. Goyangan kapal membuat langkahnya oleng. Teringat jika dia tak sedang berada di rumah kecil yang biasa ditinggalinya berdua dengan sang kakak. Dia sedang berada di kapal perang Kekaisaran Reim—mungkin rumahnya di Magnostatd sudah hancur akibat perang. Kaki kecilnya membawa sosok gadis itu pada pintu kayu yang setengah terbuka. Dia mengintip.

Kakaknya—Titus—tengah duduk di kursi panjang, kepalanya tersandar pada bahu seorang pemuda yang dikenalinya sebagai Sphintus—salah seorang penyelamatnya yang lain. Rambut pirang panjangnya berserakan hingga lantai, tampak lebih berantakan dibanding yang dilihatnya siang tadi.

"Jadi, kau dan keluargamu akan menetap sementara di Reim untuk memantau perkembangan kesehatanku, benar?"

Marga mendengar kakaknya bertanya. Dengan hati-hati disembunyikannya tubuh di balik bayangan kegelapan, tak ingin ketahuan menguping.

Tangan berkulit cokelat itu tengah menyentuh leher Titus, memeriksa denyut nadi di sana. "Kau baru dibangkitkan lagi dari kematian. Sebagai seorang magi pula. Kita tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi pada tubuhmu."

"Dan jika misalkan tubuhku baik-baik saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin aku akan meniru Aladdin—menjadi seorang pengembara dan mengembangkan sihirku."

"Apa kau tidak ingin selamanya menjadi dokter pribadiku?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan sembari menggerakkan kepalanya, menyingkir dari bahu tegap pemuda di sampingnya. Kepalanya digerakkan sejenak, meredakan pegal yang bersarang di sana. "Bagaimana kondisiku?"

"Kau baik-baik saja. Denyut nadimu normal, aliran darah lancar, suhu tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi ataupun rendah, semua normal. Tapi kau harus tetap menemui kakekku, besok. Dia akan memeriksamu dengan lebih detail."

"Ya, tentu saja. Terserah kau saja lah." Mata biru itu memandang dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tampak merenung sejenak. Dagu ditopang dengan satu tangan, mata dipejamkan untuk memberi efek serius. "Dokter pribadi Magi Kekaisaran Reim ya? Pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Hanya saja … kurasa aku ingin menolong lebih banyak orang dengan sihir penyembuhku—seperti tujuan keberadaan kita—para penyihir."

"Jadi, kau menolak tawaranku?"

Rambut pirang panjang itu diacak-acak dengan kedua tangan, pelakunya hanya tertawa lebar melihat wajah cemberut korbannya. "Hei, Titus, sejak kapan kau jadi tukang merajuk seperti ini, hah? Oh iya, aku lupa, kau memang tukang perajuk dari dulu!"

"Diam kau, bodoh!" diucapkan dengan nada tinggi

"Sttt! Marga bisa bangun!"

Titus membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mata melirik cemas pada pintu kamar. Marga kembali beringsut ke dalam bayangan. Dengan bisikan keras dia berkata, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sphintus Carmen! Hah, menyesal aku sudah menawarkan pekerjaan itu padamu!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa jujur, Titus." Pipi putih dicubit, aduhan kesakitan diabaikan. Dua mata beda warna saling memandang. "Apa sulitnya mengatakan jika kau takut berpisah denganku, heh? Kau ini benar-benar orang yang mudah kesepian ya."

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku hanya …." Wajah yang memerah itu dipalingkan ke arah lain. Rutukan lirih terdengar sesaat sebelum dia kembali bicara dengan jelas. "Mungkin kau benar. Aku takut kehilanganmu—kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Mungkin itu alasannya aku menawarkan perseketuan ke Magnostadt. Dan mungkin itu juga alasan yang membuatku ingin menahanmu dan Marga di Reim." Dia membuang muka dan tertawa sinis untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ini benar-benar orang yang bodoh ya?"

Sphintus memandang sang magi baru sesaat. "Orang bodoh tak mungkin mengalahkan Aladdin menjadi siswa terbaik ataupun dipilih rukh untuk menjadi magi kan?"

"Maksudku bukan itu, Bodoh!"

Pipi kembali dicubit. "Kau benar-benar tidak kreatif dalam memaki." Cengiran lebar ditampilkan sang pemuda berkulit gelap pada rekannya. "Tapi aku pasti akan merindukan makian itu jika sudah pergi nanti."

Merah muda sepertinya sudah tak segan untuk singgah di pipi Sang Magi Kekaisaran Reim."Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sphintus. Mana ada orang yang akan merindukan makian?"

"Maka dari itu, jika kita bertemu lagi, kau harus memakiku dengan kata itu lagi, oke?"

Titus menoleh. Menangkap senyum kecil dari rekan bertengkarnya selama di Magnostadt. Dia menunduk dan ikut tersenyum. "Yeah."

Tampaknya jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sphintus puas. Dilepaskannya pipi Titus. "Tidurlah. Sudah larut malam. Marga akan bingung jika dia terbangun dan kau tidak ada di sampingnya."

Anggukan kecil diberikan. Ucapan selamat malam didengungkan. Langkah kaki kecil dari dua pemuda itu saling menjauh, menuju kamar masing-masing.

Pintu dibuka mendadak. Marga yang sedang meringkuk di belakangnya mendongak, melihat tubuh tinggi kakaknya yang berdiri di muka pintu dengan wajah terkejut—sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Kau terbangun, Marga?"

"Bukan karena Kak Titus berteriak kok," sang gadis kecil berkata cepat.

Titus menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Ayo tidur."

"Ah, Kak Titus!" Marga memanggil, gugup saat penolongnya menoleh. "A-apa tidak apa-apa jika Kak Sphintus pergi?"

"Dia pergi untuk memenuhi takdirnya sebagai seorang penyihir, Marga. Sepertiku yang dibutuhkan oleh rakyat Kekaisaran Reim, di suatu tempat di luar sana, pasti ada tempat yang membutuhkan Sphintus." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula, aku yakin. Suatu saat nanti kami pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku tak akan segan untuk memakinya."

Gadis itu memandang dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar. "Dia pasti akan kembali kan?"

"Ya, dia pasti akan kembali dan memasang cengiran bodohnya itu. Kita tunggu saja. Jadi, ayo tidur."

"Ya!"

Tangan kecil itu digandeng, goyangan kapal terasa semakin keras, namun tak apa, selama masih ada teman—di manapun dia berada, maka dia tak akan pernah takut untuk sendirian. Dan Marga yakin, kakaknya pasti berpikiran sama.

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> The bonds we have with those close to us, keep us connected always. (Aladdin)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Ini kisah keduaku untuk challenge ini. Dan kurasa demam SphinTi masih belum sembuh.
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.
> 
> .
> 
> …BONUS…
> 
> .
> 
> "Yo, Titus!"
> 
> Si pirang menoleh, cengiran lebar menyambut. "Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau membuatku menunggu, hah?"


End file.
